


Shitpost Fanfic for Jey

by Toreen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: This is really dumb, don't take this seriously, thanks.





	Shitpost Fanfic for Jey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreepySkullArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepySkullArts/gifts).



It's has been darks. HamHam sats on table pool, green. Green's a color. Color's nice.

Wamilton jumps up, hit the ground. Ouch, but it okay, he got plaster. Blue, blue's nice color. But cold, icey. Shudderys up his spines, ew.

  
Knock, knock. What's this OwO  
It's Elsa! Axelcalenders wifu!

He opens window, she slips in. Punches Hams face, he was bad.

Hads affairs with slut from downtown and even paid her. Asshole. But is okay, they fine now.

Slut went BOOM and deads

like Philps. Phisipl got ouchy by shooty. Shooty hit bad, infecststions, bye bye!  
  
What now?  
Burrs presidetnst?  
Jeffjeff persidenetn?  
Admads prersesdednt?  
Jaffy win! Hams helped!  
Burr now unhappy D<

says, “Meets me by river OwO u dead to 2 me”  
Axel answers:”It okay, we had long problems.” and writes last messagae to family  
Burr shootys him, Alexl not shooty, like philps.

Axels dead, everyone sad now, oh no!  
  
But knock, knock!  
Who dere?  
Angelica knocks head so hard, Hams back! Yay!  
  
Ends.

 


End file.
